Reportaje Periodístico: Tráfico de Amor
by Detective Emily Lockhart
Summary: AU Brennan POV: Algunas veces no te das cuenta que esa persona que buscas se encuentra frente a tus ojos. Crees que todo eso es imposible, que aquel amigo de la juventud no puede ser lo que tú esperas. Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero estaba equivocada.
1. Encuentros y Amenazas

**HELLO! Como sabrán los que están leyendo mi fic "Juego Peligroso…" en estos días estuve mudándome de casa. Pues bien, entre todas mis curiosidades me encontré con un relato que escribí entre Junio del 2001 y Febrero del 2002. Al leerlo nuevamente decidí compartirlo con ustedes haciéndole algunas modificaciones ya que antes no se me daba muy bien la escritura (bueno, todavía no se me da bien pero el cambio es notable jejeje!) y convertirlo en un fanfic de nuestra serie predilecta. Es un relato corto a diferencia de JP pero espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado. Como siempre, sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap. Les mando muchísimos saludos desde una muy calurosa Ciudad de México. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

**REPORTAJE PERIODÍSTICO: TRÁFICO DE AMOR**

**.**

Algunas veces no te das cuenta que esa persona que buscas se encuentra frente a tus ojos. Crees que todo eso es imposible, que aquel amigo de la juventud no puede ser lo que tú esperas. Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero estaba equivocada. Lo malo de todo es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Temperance Brennan y soy alguien bastante especial. Durante la adolescencia era una persona a la que catalogaban como nerd. Pero también fui una joven que sabía cuando divertirse y cuando hacer las cosas con responsabilidad. La verdad es que no me interesaba mucho el reventarme, asistir a los antros, etc., prefería quedarme en casa navegando por distintos sitios en Internet, leyendo diversos libros, viendo videos de documentales, etc. Eso era para mí el divertirme. Amaba lo que hacía. En ese tiempo, mis amigos eran diferentes ya que eran totalmente lo opuesto a mí. Uno de ellos era Seeley Booth, un joven bastante atractivo que era perseguido por todas las mujeres que lo veían. Lo curioso del caso es que él era un cuate reventado y poco a poco se convirtió en una persona como yo. Algunos dirían ¿Cómo eres tú? Yo contestaría que me considero una persona intelectual. Pero bueno, el caso es que conforme pasaba el tiempo Booth y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos, más tiempo solos. No sé cómo pasó pero jamás pude comprender cómo había cambiado su actitud ante la vida. Todas las noches solíamos reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa. Para mí, Seeley era una persona a la que consideraba como un hermano, ese alguien que siempre estaría a mi lado para consolarme, aconsejarme, apoyarme, qué se yo. Al terminar la preparatoria obtuve una beca para estudiar comunicación en Inglaterra. Supe que era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Pero, por otro lado… no quería dejar a Booth. Fue en ese momento que descubrí que a pesar de que me había enamorado de ese amigo y hermano, él jamás correspondería a mis sentimientos. Ese fue el factor principal para marcharme a Londres. De repente llegó el día de la despedida, de huir para no enfrentar mi realidad. A nadie le dije que me marcharía. Ni siquiera a él. No soportaría despedirme de él. Salí de mi hogar muy temprano con rumbo al aeropuerto. Me sentí triste porque nadie me había despedido y a la vez aliviada porque nadie interferiría en ese viaje.<p>

Pasaron los años y conseguí graduarme como periodista con mención honorífica. Pensé regresar a Washington pero una gran oportunidad se presentó ante mí: obtuve trabajo como editora general en un periódico de gran renombre. Este acontecimiento me permitió viajar a muchos lugares para conseguir mis reportajes pero no volví a pisar tierra americana. En una ocasión me involucré demasiado en un reportaje, tanto así que mi vida corrió grave peligro.

**.**

**.**

Sucedió que investigaba un caso de tráfico de órganos. Mientras indagaba sobre alguna pista o indicio, escuché por casualidad una conversación entre varios hombres que se encontraban reunidos en un callejón. Además de que grabé la plática, descubrí la identidad de uno de ellos. Se trataba de Francesco Schiavone, embajador de Italia en Londres. Después de oír todos sus planes, intenté salir corriendo del lugar pero desafortunadamente tropecé con unas varillas de cobre. Dadas las circunstancias me descubrieron pero afortunadamente logré escapar. Al día siguiente, al llegar a mi oficina, descubrí un pequeño mensaje que decía: _**"Tu carrera ha ascendido como la espuma. Lástima que no tengas el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla"**_. Fue entonces cuando supe que mi vida estaba en peligro.

Esa noche, mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa recibí un pequeño susto. Cuando salí del restaurante donde acostumbraba comprar mi cena dispararon contra mi persona. Pude correr lo más rápido que pude. De repente choqué con una persona. Al momento del choque cerré los ojos así que supuse que mi vida había terminado. Afortunadamente esa persona me salvó la vida. Cuando abrí los ojos vi que era él, el gran amor de mi vida. En ese instante me abrazó pero una segunda detonación provocó que me alejara corriendo del lugar. Seeley me siguió hasta el lugar donde vivía. Traté de cerrarle la puerta para no dejarlo entrar y no tener que hablar con él. Sin embargo, su fuerza era más grande que la mía y nada pudo evitar que entrara a mi departamento. Al estar frente a frente nos miramos a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra. Algunos segundos después me preguntó qué era lo que pasaba por principio de cuentas. No le quise contestar nada. Pero eso no evitó que me regañara:

_-Por qué te marchaste sin despedirte? _–Me dijo mientras tomábamos asiento en el sillón.

_-Es una larga historia de la que prefiero no hablar. Pero, qué haces aquí en Londres? _–No podía decirle que me había marchado por dos sencillas razones: por superación personal y por una desilusión amorosa.

_-Estoy trabajando en un caso de tráfico de órganos. Soy agente especial del FBI y no me iré de aquí hasta detener a los culpables y hasta ponerme al corriente de todo lo que has hecho. _–Una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras yo me derretía por completo al verlo sentado a mi lado.

_-Hhmm! Creo que… mejor te vas… digo tienes… tienes donde… _-Los nervios me traicionaban.

_-Por qué estás nerviosa? _–Se acercó hasta colocarse a milímetros de distancia de mí mientras me tomaba de las manos.

_-Por nada, no es nada. _–De inmediato retiré mis manos y traté de tranquilizarme un poco _-Es que no puedo creer que estés aquí! Sabes una cosa? Quédate aquí. Es muy noche para que te vayas. _

_-Si no te incomoda… _-Booth sospechaba que su presencia no era bien recibida.

_-Para nada. Y sabes? Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo. _

A pesar de mis preocupaciones, me sentí tranquila y feliz de haber vuelto a ver al encantador Seeley Booth.

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a mi oficina me encontré con una sorpresa. Schiavone estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio mirando hacia el ventanal que se encontraba frente a él. Cuando tomé asiento, me miró fijamente a los ojos. Simplemente me dijo:

_-Nombre: Temperance Brennan. Edad: 25 años. Creo que eres aún muy joven para morir._

_-Qué quiere? Por qué me persigue? _–En ese momento no estaba dispuesta a escuchar tales amenazas.

_-Tú lo sabes bien. Quiero el cassette. _–Respondió sin hacer ningún gesto y solemnemente.

_-Se lo daré si así lo desea pero por favor déjeme en paz. Yo… _

En ese momento llegó Booth, a quien había dejado en mi casa. Sin saberlo, había salvado mi vida nuevamente.

_-Buenos días! Oh… siento interrumpirlos. No sabía que estabas ocupada._

_-No se preocupe. Ya me retiraba. Hasta luego mi estimada Temperance _–dijo Schiavone en un tono seco. Yo traté de disimular el miedo que le tenía a ese hombre mientras él salía de la oficina.

Booth y yo nos quedamos solos. Él tomó asiento para mirarme fijamente en silencio. Mientras me dedicaba a escribir un artículo, finalmente rompió el silencio y me dijo:

_-Como tú no vas a decir nada acerca de tu vida, te cuento que me sentí muy mal cuando te fuiste. Me enteré ese día por la noche de tu partida. Traté de seguir con mi vida pero añoraba repetir aquellas noches en que nos quedábamos hasta la madrugada conversando. Si te soy sincero, pensé que tal vez no nos volveríamos a ver. Después decidí enrolarme en la policía y fue tal mi notable y excepcional esfuerzo que en poco tiempo me ascendieron a agente secreto. Cuando me ofrecieron este caso pensé en declinarlo pero cuando me informaron que era en Londres acepté de inmediato con la esperanza de volver a verte. Y gracias a Dios, así fue._

Yo seguía intentando concentrarme para redactar pero lo sucedido con Schiavone y la presencia de Booth hacían que escribir fuera una tarea titánica sin ningún resultado. Entonces me di por vencida: _-Booth, es hora del almuerzo. Te invito a algún lado para que conozcas un poco más la ciudad y sus costumbres culinarias._

Disfrutamos del almuerzo como dos adolescentes recordando todo lo que hicimos juntos. Así se nos pasó el tiempo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 18:00 pm. Tenía que regresar a la oficina a terminar mi reportaje. Cuando salimos él se atoró en la puerta y yo me había detenido afuera. De repente escuché una detonación y sentí ardor en el brazo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tendré 4 días de descanso así que espero actualizar muy pronto Juego Peligroso. Mientras tanto****, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	2. Confesiones

**HELLO! Bueno, para haber tenido 5 reviews creo que no estuvo tan mal jajaja! Me ha sorprendido que este primer capítulo les haya agradado. Por otra parte, este capítulo es especial porque tiene dedicatoria para una personita que ya no está conmigo desde hace dos años pero que siempre voy a llevar en mi corazón. En fin, espero que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchísimos saludos desde una Ciudad de México con un clima bastante loco (por las mañanas hace frio, a medio día parece horno por el intenso calor y por la tarde llueve a cántaros. Ya solo falta que por la noche caiga nieve jajaja!). Saludos! Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos me sentí desorientada. Todo a mi alrededor era de color blanco. Me tardé algunos segundos en comprender que había despertado en un hospital. En ese instante, lo vi. Seeley se hallaba a mi lado.

_-Estás bien. Pero necesito que me digas qué es lo que está pasando. _–En su rostro podía notarse la preocupación que sentía por mí.

_-No pasa nada… No puedo decirte nada. _–Yo todavía estaba algo mareada y confundida por los sedantes que me habían dado.

_-Por qué? Acaso no me tienes confianza? _–Miró directamente a mis ojos. Me fascinaban sus ojos, su mirada. No pude resistir ante tal encanto.

_-Está bien. En este momento estoy investigando un caso sobre el tráfico de órganos. Inclusive he publicado algunas notas al respecto. Ayer por la mañana recibí una amenaza de muerte porque parece ser que estoy a punto de descubrir algo importante. Desde ese momento mi vida ha corrido peligro 3 veces, siendo la tercera la vencida._

_-De acuerdo, pues yo te voy a proteger. No permitiré que algo grave te suceda. _–Seeley siempre había sido protector conmigo y esta vez no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, yo no quería eso. No soportaría que hiciera su vida a un lado para cuidarme:

_-Por eso no te quería decir nada. Tú tienes tus obligaciones y yo las mías._

_-Me preocupas Brennan. Creo que tienes información que me serviría para detener a esos traficantes. Pero bueno, es mejor que descanses. Te veo después._

Booth no sabía que tenía la grabación y mucho menos que sabía quién era el responsable de mis amenazas de muerte. Pasaron los días y mientras me daban de alta, Seeley investigaba todo lo que podía sobre el caso pero no conseguía algún resultado importante.

Finalmente me dieron de alta y pude marcharme a mi hogar. Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue recostarme en el sillón y quitarme el cabestrillo que traía puesto. Observé mi máquina contestadora y pude ver que tenía un mensaje que decía: _**"Esta vez fue el brazo, la próxima no fallaré"**_. A pesar de que ese mensaje indicaba claramente que mi vida estaba en peligro, no podía dejar de pensar en Booth. Aún estaba enamorada de él pero sabía que solamente me vería como una amiga, como su hermana. Cada vez que compartíamos recuerdos o nuevas experiencias me sentía más enamorada de él pero más desilusionada porque ese sentimiento no podía existir.

Mientras Booth investigaba por su parte, a escondidas yo seguía los pasos de Schiavone. Esperaba encontrar el momento preciso para detenerlo y evitar que siguiera haciendo más daño a la sociedad. En una ocasión me armé de valor y me presenté en su oficina para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas pero él no estaba. Aproveché que ni su secretaria estaba presente para penetrar en su territorio. En el escritorio, descubrí unos papeles que revelaban sus próximos "negocios": Tenía listo un embarque que se dirigía hacia Estados Unidos y días después otro embarque viajaría hasta Rusia. En esos papeles estaban las fechas de encuentro y el costo del "trabajito". Tomé nota de los datos importantes en mi grabadora para salir inmediatamente del lugar. Al llegar a mi casa, Seeley estaba esperándome. Pensé en contarle lo que había descubierto pero preferí callar porque si él se enteraba de todo, su vida también correría peligro. Booth pensaba que poco a poco se desvanecían las oportunidades que tenían para atrapar a los delincuentes porque no tenía ninguna pista.

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas y los días. De repente me encontré viviendo la fecha del primer "pedido". Como el encuentro sería de noche, le dije a Seeley que me quedaría trabajando hasta tarde en un reportaje especial que estaba preparando. A las 10 de la noche salí de la oficina y decidí acudir al encuentro. Al llegar al embarcadero pude ver a lo lejos a Schiavone y a otros hombres que no conocía. Intenté tomar fotografías pero de repente sentí que alguien más estaba acercándose a mí. Intenté esconder la grabadora que tenía encendida. Me sentí descubierta pero escuché una voz conocida:

_-Brennan!, Qué haces aquí? Sospechaba que me ocultabas algo y decidí seguirte pero esto es bastante peligroso! Por qué no me dijiste la verdad! _–Dijo Booth en voz baja para evitar que nos descubrieran.

_-Cállate y escucha: Yo sé quién es el responsable de esto y de mis intentos de homicidio. No te quise decir nada porque tu vida correría peligro. _–Trataba de explicarle a Seeley pero mi espíritu de periodista no permitía que dejara de intentar escuchar y grabar la conversación.

_-Pero sabes lo importante que es este asunto para mí. Debemos detenerlo. Pero…_

En ese momento escuchamos disparos a lo lejos porque nos habían descubierto. Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos y como estaban a punto de alcanzarnos, nos escondimos debajo de un tráiler descompuesto. Como estaba reducido el espacio, no tuvimos otro remedio que colocarnos uno frente a otro. Por ese mismo problema nuestros rostros casi estaban rozándose mutuamente. De repente, Booth me besó. Cuando lo hizo sentí que el tiempo se detenía, que nadie nos separaría, pero aún nos estaban persiguiendo y corríamos peligro. Mientras me seguía besando nuestros perseguidores se rindieron y se marcharon. Al separarnos por la falta de oxígeno, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos en silencio. Ambos estábamos confundidos pero nos percatamos de la situación de inmediato. Como nadie nos perseguía salimos de nuestro escondite y sin decir nada me fui corriendo a mi casa. Seeley fue detrás de mí hasta alcanzarme. Cuando lo logró traté de evitar que entrara a mi casa pero también nuevamente fue imposible:

_-Qué fue eso Temperance! Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo! Lo que acaba de pasar…_

_-Lo que acaba de pasar no fue nada! _–No debía admitir lo que sentía por él pero estaba confundida después del beso que nos acabábamos de dar.

_-Por qué niegas que diste todo tu amor en ese beso Brennan! _–Booth estaba exaltado.

_-Qué dices? ¡Nada puede haber entre nosotros porque somos como hermanos! Acaso no lo entiendes? _–Le di la espalda para evitar que notara las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Pero eso fue inútil. Poco a poco se acercó a mí. Me tomó del brazo e hizo que me volteara para quedar nuevamente frente a él.

_-Dime que me amas Temperance. Por favor dímelo! _–Booth estaba desesperado, ansioso y un poco esperanzado por escuchar mi respuesta.

_-Estás loco Booth! Y… ese beso… no signi… significó nada. _–Los nervios se apoderaban de mí otra vez.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con voz suave me dijo: _-Está bien. Niega que me amas mirándome a los ojos._

Su dulce voz hizo que me estremeciera en sus brazos. Debía sacar fortaleza de lo más profundo de mi ser para negar lo que sentía _-Yo… No puedo… _-En ese instante sus labios se abalanzaron hacia los míos. Traté de alejarme de él pero terminé por ceder ante sus caricias. Cuando pude respirar un poco le confesé la verdad:_ -Te amo con toda mi alma y corazón desde que éramos adolescentes._

En ese instante nos besamos dando inicio así a una hermosa velada juntos donde no existían los errores ni los engaños. Al amanecer, Booth me confesó que también se había enamorado de mí desde la adolescencia. Fue justamente eso lo que provocó que cambiara de actitud. Tampoco me confesó sus sentimientos porque pensaba que yo lo quería como a un hermano. ¡Cómo somos juguetes del destino! ¡Ambos creíamos querernos de una manera cuando realmente otro sentimiento era el verdadero!

Ahora que todo se había arreglado en el aspecto sentimental faltaba detener a Schiavone. Pero no todo sería tan fácil. Al salir rumbo al periódico, sufrimos un percance: Varios tipos armados y encapuchados bajaron de varias camionetas negras y nos acorralaron. De inmediato Seeley trató de protegerme pero fue golpeado sin cesar por varios tipos. Yo sentí que me tomaban por la espalda. También traté de soltarme pero sentí cómo colocaban un pañuelo con un olor extraño en mi rostro. De inmediato reconocí el olor a cloroformo. Luché con todas mis fuerzas pero de pronto perdí el conocimiento…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que en verdad les haya gustado. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap de Juego Peligroso así que no desesperen! Mientras tanto****, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	3. Dificil Decisión

**HELLO! Hoy fue un día muy especial para mí. Siendo una fanática de la cultura británica, la boda real entre el Príncipe William y la ahora Princesa Catherine fue uno de los eventos más esperados. Fue un evento bastante emotivo y conmovedor. Lo que hizo falta fue la presencia de la siempre recordada Princesa Diana de Gales. No se me hizo ir pero espero poder asistir a los Juegos Olímpicos del año que entra. Lo bueno es que se vale soñar no creen? Jajaja!. Bueno, entrando en materia, les comunico que he tenido una gripa que no me ha dejado en paz así que no he podido terminar de escribir el nuevo cap de Juego Peligroso. Sé que se los debo pero mi condición no me ha permitido seguir escribiendo. Sin embargo, les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic (que para mi sorpresa ha tenido buena aceptación) para no castigarlas más tiempo sin leer. Es un cap pequeño pero que espero les guste. Espero que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el fic en general. Les mando muchísimos saludos desde la Ciudad de México. Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté, descubrí que me encontraba en una habitación que era iluminada por el inmenso sol que brillaba a través de las ventanas. Quería saber dónde estaba. Lo supe de inmediato:

_-Me alegra que hayas despertado Temperance. Llegué a pensar que nunca lo harías y así me ahorraría el tiempo que me llevará asesinarte. Pero mientras ese momento llega es mejor que descanses. _–La voz de Schiavone era grave mientras que en su rostro no había emoción alguna.

_-Dónde está Booth? Qué le hicieron? _–Dije cuando intenté levantarme pero Schiavone de inmediato se acercó diciendo:

_-Eso no me importa pero para tu información, tengo entendido que se encuentra en el hospital con un par de costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado. Fuera de eso se encuentra bien. Pero él no importa. Aquí está tu desayuno. _–Tomó una charola que se encontraba en la mesita ubicada junto a la puerta y la colocó en la cama.

Schiavone salió de la habitación dejándome abrumada por la noticia del estado de Booth. En ese momento recordé que al día siguiente se realizaría la segunda "entrega de mercancía". Pensé que ese día era el indicado para detener a ese traficante de órganos.

Traté de no cometer ningún impulso durante todo el día. Tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Así que lo mejor era no arriesgarme. Pasaron las horas y no tenía noticias ni de Seeley ni de Schiavone. Llegada la noche y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entré en su despacho y traté de enviar un e-mail al Director del Periódico y otro a Scotland Yard. A éste último le informé también que Booth era un agente secreto que podía ayudarlos y que se encontraba hospitalizado en un hospital de la ciudad. Afortunadamente nadie me descubrió. Traté de dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en el único amor de mi vida. Quería saber cómo estaba. Si se encontraba bien de salud o delicado por culpa de los golpes provocados por los hombres de Schiavone. Poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano pero me llevé una enorme sorpresa: En la noche me dejaron encerrada en la habitación así que no pude salir para revisar mi correo electrónico. Más tarde, Schiavone fue a verme para decirme algo que no me esperaba:

_-Buenos días mi estimada Temperance Brennan! Durante la noche estuve pensando cuál sería tu destino y finalmente obtuve 2 opciones de las cuales solo puedes aceptar la que creas mejor. Una es que te mate por meterte en lo que no te importa y la otra es que permanezcas a mi lado como mi mujer hasta que la muerte nos separe. Así te perdonaré la vida. Eres una mujer muy bella y obviamente sería un desperdicio que eligieras la primera opción._

_-Estás demente! Prefiero que me mates 3000 veces antes que acceder a ser tu mujer. _–Esa era una opción que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

_-Piénsalo bien. Te doy hasta hoy en la noche. Para ser específicos a las 3:00 de la mañana. No me importa si estás dormida o no. A esa hora espero tu respuesta. Recuerda que tu vida depende de ello. _

Me quedé sola en mi habitación pensando en su propuesta. No sabía cómo escapar de aquel lugar pero después de meditar la situación en la que me encontraba sólo tenía una opción. A la hora de la comida hablé con Schiavone en el comedor al respecto:

_-Quiero decirte que he tomado una decisión sobre tu propuesta. He aceptado olvidarme de todo y ser tuya. Pero quiero pedirte un último favor. ¿Por qué pediste mi respuesta a las 3 de la mañana?_

Schiavone mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar: _-Porque veré a unos clientes esta noche. Y regresaría a esa misma hora._

_-Quiero ir contigo. Ahora que voy a pertenecerte necesito saber y conocer todo lo que haces. _–Necesitaba información para poner a ese tipo en el lugar en el que se merecía: en la cárcel.

_-Está bien. Irás conmigo pero… qué conseguiré con eso? _–Él todavía desconfiaba de mí

_-Que al regresar a la casa tengamos un hermoso amanecer juntos. _–Respondí mientras me acercaba a él y le besaba la mejilla tiernamente.

_-De acuerdo. Recuerda que hoy será el principio de una nueva vida juntos. _–Schiavone contestó mientras salía del comedor. Ahora yo solo esperaba que el plan diera resultado o de lo contrario podía empezar a considerar que acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

**.**

**.**

Al llegar la noche Francesco Schiavone acudió a mi habitación para pedirme que me vistiera de negro para lo cual me regaló ropa y unos lentes oscuros. Salimos de la casa con rumbo al lugar de la reunión. Esperaba que me hicieran caso a través del e-mail y llegaran en mi auxilio. Lo que me interesaba era poner a Schiavone tras las rejas. Pero también me preocupaba Booth. ¿Aún estaría en el hospital? No lo sé, era un misterio para mí. Finalmente llegamos al lugar y Schiavone me pidió que me quedara dentro del auto. Le pedí que me dejara salir y observarlos desde el carro. Él se mostró dubitativo al principio pero aceptó. Salimos juntos y yo me quedé ahí. Observé cómo Schiavone se acercaba a unos tipos para intercambiar portafolios y después Schiavone les entregó unas llaves. En ese momento alguien gritó a lo lejos:

_-Arriba las manos. Todos están detenidos por tráfico de órganos!_

A lo lejos vi a Booth acompañado de la policía de Scotland Yard. Schiavone corrió hacia mí y me metió en el auto. Seeley fue detrás de nosotros mientras los oficiales confiscaban el cargamento e intentaban detener a los demás delincuentes. Emprendimos la huída mientras éramos perseguidos por la policía. Finalmente el auto se quedó sin gasolina. Nos detuvimos y Schiavone me tomó como rehén colocando plantando una pistola en mi cabeza. Booth bajó de su auto y le gritó a Schiavone:

_-Déjala ir! _–En la voz de Booth se notaba el enojo que sentía por verme en esa situación.

_-¡No! Ella es mía, mi pasaporte de salida! Nada me separará de ella! _–Schiavone mantenía la pistola bien colocada en mi cabeza. Yo trataba de mantenerme serena para tranquilizar a Seeley.

_-Francesco Schiavone, quedas libre de toda culpa pero déjala ir! _-Gritó Booth angustiado por mi vida y bienestar.

_-Por qué eres tan tonto! Sabes? Es mejor que le digas adiós porque en este momento la mataré. Dile adiós Temperance!_

En ese momento se escuchó un balazo y Booth gritó mi nombre pensando que había sido herida pero Schiavone cayó herido junto a mí. Después de eso, Seeley y yo nos abrazamos. Todos los delincuentes fueron detenidos y llevados a prisión para someterlos a juicio. Yo, por otra parte, sabía que todo había terminado al fin.

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los días. Booth y yo seguíamos al pendiente del caso pero yo lo notaba un poco extraño. Finalmente me confesó:

_-Hay algo que debes saber amor. Recibí un telegrama de Washington donde piden regrese de inmediato. Creo que es momento de pedirte que te vayas conmigo a nuestro antiguo hogar para que formemos una familia juntos. Finalmente todo ha llegado a su conclusión. _–Era maravilloso verlo sonreír mientras imaginaba nuestro futuro.

_-Tal como has dicho: Todo ha llegado a su conclusión. Todo volverá a la normalidad y los dos realizaremos nuestras respectivas actividades. _–A pesar de amarlo con toda mi alma no podía dejar toda mi vida atrás.

_-Eso significa que… _-Ambos sabíamos lo que esto significaba pero Booth aún tenía la esperanza de convencerme para que me marchara con él _-… no quieres irte de Londres? Puedes ser una magnífica periodista en Estados Unidos. Puedo ofrecerte un hogar para que disfrutemos juntos, donde podremos tener una familia. Acaso no me amas como yo te amo? _–Dijo él mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

_-Claro que te amo Booth. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo pero ya tengo un lugar de renombre dentro del periodismo británico. En Washington tendría que empezar de cero. Además, soy una persona que viaja constantemente en busca de la noticia del momento. Sé que anhelas tener una familia a mi lado pero en este momento eso no entra dentro de mis planes. _–Booth no dejaba de verme. En esos instantes pude ver cómo sus ojos se tornaban llorosos pero finalmente se armó de valor para decime:

_-Está bien Temperance. Me iré solo pero quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. Pero en este momento te entrego mi corazón el cual siempre te pertenecerá. _–En ese instante me tomó entre sus brazos para darme un amoroso beso el cual correspondí de la misma manera. Ambos sentíamos que no había un mañana así que ese instante debía ser memorable para los dos. Al separarnos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se despidió:

_-Adios amor mío… Te estaré esperando. Cuídate mucho por favor. _–Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su rostro pero yo sabía que esa decisión era la mejor. Debía ser fuerte para no ceder ante los impulsos del corazón.

_-Tú también cuídate. Te amo Seeley Booth. _

_-Y yo a ti Temperance Brennan…_

Después de estas palabras, me marché lentamente. No quería mirar atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía, dejaría todo por estar a su lado. Me dirigí a la oficina y para distraerme un poco realicé un viaje por Internet. Ahí, observé cómo llevaba la Corte el caso de Schiavone y me sentí tranquila porque ya no haría más daño a la humanidad. Seguí navegando por la red cuando encontré una noticia de última hora que decía: **AGENTE EXTRANJERO, BALEADO POR VENGANZA**. Me quedé impactada por el título de tal reportaje. Decidí leerlo y en ese momento mi corazón y alma se quebraron en mil pedazos al darme cuenta de que el amor de mi vida era ese agente que se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que en verdad no quieran golpearme! Ya seríamos muchos en el hospital no creen? Mientras tanto****, no olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	4. Viaje Al Pasado

**HELLO! Bueno, sé que no tengo perdón por tardar en actualizar pero el trabajo me ha tenido bastante agotada y a pesar de ya tener escrita la historia, recuerden que lo estoy modificando para volverlo fic y agregando algunas cosas más. Por otro lado, ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap de Juego Peligroso…, así que no desesperen. Algo que se me había olvidado comentar es que me dio mucho gusto saber que les había encantado lo del beso en el tráiler. Admito que no pensé que tuviera tanta aceptación esa escena pero eso sí, no creo verlo jamás en la serie. Y si llegara a pasar, creo que demando a HH por robarme la idea jajajaja! Pues bien, es un capítulo bastante pequeño y de transición pero que espero les guste. Sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el fic en general. Agradezco de antemano todo su apoyo! Les mando un enorme saludo desde mi México lindo y querido. Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Llegué al hospital lo más rápido que pude. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería que le pasara nada malo al amor de mi vida. Finalmente pude ver a Booth. Había recibido varios disparos en el pecho pero uno había atravesado su cabeza. Afortunadamente no habían sido fatales pero los doctores tenían que estar seguros de que no había ningún peligro. Al verlo postrado en la cama, un terrible dolor me apareció en el pecho.

_-Seeley, si pudieras verme de nuevo. Por favor despierta! No quiero que me dejes sola! No te vayas! Sabes que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres la luz de mi existir, mi único amanecer. Si te vas, me iré contigo. No me dejes aún. Todavía tenemos mucho camino que recorrer. _

En ese momento entró una doctora para pedirme que saliera un momento. Tenía un aspecto muy serio. Inmediatamente supe que no tenía buenas noticias para mí:

_-Srita. Brennan. La salud de nuestro paciente aún es bastante grave. Me imagino cómo se siente pero tengo que advertirle que tal vez nunca reaccione ya que se encuentra en coma. Tengo entendido que no tiene a nadie así que le pido, si es necesario, me autorice o no el desconectarlo de todos los aparatos._

_-Esperemos unos días más. Le ruego que no haga nada todavía. Si no reacciona, le daré mi autorización. Mientras tanto, espero que despierte cuanto antes._

Mi vida se vino abajo. Me sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Cada día que pasaba lo amaba más pero de igual manera, por cada día que pasaba lo perdía aún más. La desesperación ahogó mis ilusiones. Todo lo que había soñado se esfumó por arte de magia.

**.**

**.**

Se habían cumplido 6 meses desde que me arrebataron el amor. Supe en ese instante que Booth jamás despertaría y que era mejor dejarlo descansar en paz. Al dirigirme a la oficina de la doctora, la localicé en el pasillo. Iba dispuesta a aceptar que lo desconectaran. Ahí la doctora me dijo:

_-Qué bueno que la veo Temperance! Tengo buenas noticias. Seeley ya despertó del coma. Creo que tuvo mucha razón al esperar un milagro porque éste ya ocurrió._

Yo no creía en los milagros pero tampoco podía creer que Booth hubiese despertado después de tanto tiempo. La doctora me advirtió que tal vez no recordaría nada ya que podía tener secuelas del coma. Cuando lo vi, sentí un enorme alivio de que ya estuviera a salvo. Al verme, me sonrió y dijo:

_-Me alegra verte. _–Sus ojos brillaron al decir esas palabras.

_-Sabes quién soy? _–Tenía miedo de su respuesta. Tal vez en efecto tendría secuelas del coma.

_-Eres la única persona por la que soy capaz de regresar después de la muerte. Cómo has estado? _–Tomó mi mano para acariciarla mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

_-Bien. Bueno, estuve preocupada por ti pero lo mejor es que has despertado de tu largo sueño. _–Alejé mi mano y me dirigí a la ventana de la habitación.

_-Tienes razón. _–Por un momento, ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que él dijo: _-Sabes una cosa? En mi sueño, viajé al pasado. Vi mi vida pasada… Sabías que hemos estado unidos desde la antigüedad?_

Yo no creía mucho en la reencarnación pero me dio curiosidad saber de su sueño: _-Qué viste de tu vida pasada? Quién o qué eras?_

_-Era un egipcio. Era un guerrero medjai. Protegíamos a los faraones y a sus descendientes. Pero cometí el error de enamorarme de ti. _–Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con gran dolor.

_-De mí? Quién fui en aquella vida? _–Seguía sin creer lo que decía. Cómo era posible que estuviéramos predestinados a estar juntos en esta vida?

_-Eras la hija del Faraón. Nos enamoramos perdidamente pero no podía ser. Jurábamos que nos amaríamos por toda la eternidad y que aunque la muerte nos arrebatara el uno al otro, siempre nos encontraríamos juntos aunque fuese en otra vida. Ahora sé que estamos juntos por siempre. _–Me quedé en silencio después de escucharlo. Al ver que yo no iba a decirle nada me preguntó:_ -Qué piensas?_

_-No lo sé. Y si fue un sueño? Tal vez fue algo que soñaste mientras estabas en coma. _–Pensaba yo que en realidad había sido un sueño extraño. O acaso era alguna secuela del coma?

_-No! Fue real. Era nuestro pasado. Incluso sé que algunos de nuestros temores se deben a esa época! _–Seeley se estaba poniendo muy inquieto.

En ese momento entró la doctora y me pidió que saliera para que lo dejara descansar. Antes de salir le pregunté más acerca de su "viaje al pasado":

_-Antes de irme, quiero saber una cosa: Quién era el faraón?_

_-Era Ramsés _–Alcanzó a contestar antes de que el sedante lo llevara a la tierra de los sueños.

_-Está bien, te veré después._

Salí del cuarto y me fui a mi oficina. Lo que me había dicho Booth estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Traté de distraerme un poco pero la curiosidad me estaba matando. Investigué un poco sobre el Reinado de Ramsés por Internet. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver una foto de la hija de Ramsés que casi me da un infarto: Esa joven princesa era idéntica a mí. En ese momento creí en lo que me dijo Booth. Inevitablemente, mi vena periodística salió a flote y de inmediato escribí un artículo sobre la Reencarnación.

Al día siguiente le llevé a Seeley una copia de la foto. Se sorprendió al verla pero después me dijo:

_-Sabes qué le pasó? Sabes cómo murió? _-Booth estaba inquieto. Quería saber qué era lo que había investigado.

_-Se dice que desobedeció al Faraón. Éste la mandó azotar en la espalda. Después, fue tal el dolor de lo que había ocurrido que sin pensarlo 2 veces decidió suicidarse por haber ofendido a su padre. _–Al escuchar eso, Booth me miró a los ojos.

_-La historia fue diferente: Ramsés descubrió nuestro romance y en venganza decidió azotarte la espalda y a mí me mandó encerrar en el calabozo. El Faraón te pidió que si dejabas de buscarme te perdonaría el error que habías cometido al enamorarte de mí. Te negaste rotundamente. Acudiste al calabozo para despedirte y fue ahí que juramos encontrarnos en otra vida. Después supe lo que sucedió: Por defender mi vida te ofreciste en sacrificio para los dioses. Faraón estaba desolado y en venganza decidió cortarme la cabeza siendo así el término de aquella vida. Decidí no defenderme porque te había perdido pero tenía la esperanza de morir de prisa para encontrarte en otra vida. Fue así que al morir ambos, nos encontramos de nuevo aquí pero… por lo que veo estamos destinados a estar separados ¿verdad? _–Me dolía verlo tan triste y desconsolado.

_-Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar. Tú hiciste ya tu vida y yo la mía. Así fue en el pasado. Somos diferentes y ya no somos los mismos de antes. Con el paso del tiempo cambiamos y desafortunadamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás. _–A pesar de amarlo con toda mi alma, sabía que no debíamos estar juntos.

_-Me niego a aceptarlo. No quiero separarme de ti. No quiero perderte de nuevo. Te perdí en el pasado, te perdí en mi adolescencia y no quiero perderte en mi presente, mi futuro. Prometimos estar juntos por siempre. Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Dejaré todo en Washington. Si me aceptas, nada de lo que tengo importará. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado todos los días hasta el último instante de mi vida. _–Trató de levantarse de la cama para acercarse a mí pero aún se encontraba débil.

_-No puedes cambiar lo que ha ocurrido. Además, tú eres un agente americano y no puedes ser inglés. _–Los pretextos se me estaban agotando.

_-Puedo cambiar por ti… _-Estaba desesperado. Sabía que ese hombre me amaba tanto como yo a él pero no podía yo abandonar todo por él ni permitir que él hiciera lo mismo.

_-¡Jamás te perdonaré si lo haces! _

Salí corriendo de ahí. Por increíble que pareciera no quería verlo. Pasaron los días y continué con mi vida. No lo busqué y él tampoco lo hizo. Por esos días tuve que viajar a París para realizar enlaces sobre el Congreso Internacional de Medios de Comunicación que cada año se lleva a cabo. Permanecí en la ciudad parisina alrededor de un mes. A mi regreso, encontré dos mensajes en mi contestadora. La primera era de Booth: _"Creo que por fin lo he entendido. Ya nada podrá ser igual. Me despido para siempre". _Sus palabras quedaron marcadas en mi corazón con dolor y tristeza pero sabía que era lo mejor para él. A pesar de amarlo no podía retenerlo a mi lado. Mi decisión había sido la mejor. Recordé que tenía otro mensaje por escuchar. El segundo decía: _"Es una lástima que no pueda olvidar lo que vivimos juntos. En cuanto te vea sabré que…ha llegado el final de tu existencia". _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nuevamente Brennan estará en peligro? Ahora quién podrá salvarla? No se pierdan la continuación de este bones-fic, a la misma bones-hora y en el mismo bones-canal… Lo siento, ando de chistosita jajaja! Y todo eso es porque estamos a unos días del final de temporada! Cruzo los dedos para que ese par de tórtolos por fin ya estén juntos. N****o olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	5. Las Cosas que se Hacen por Amor

**HELLO! Después del maravilloso final de temporada debo decir que será interesante ver la evolución de Brennan ante este nuevo reto. Por lo que he visto de la temporada 6, Bren ha evolucionado sentimentalmente. Se ha enfrentado a lo que siente por Booth. No es la misma persona de la temporada 1 y eso es bueno. Lo que me intriga ahora es cómo batallará con la maternidad. Creo que Emily puede sacar muchas cosas de todo esto para su interpretación. En fin, después de dar una pequeña reflexión psicológica del asunto (irónico ya que como sabemos, Bren odia la psicología!), les traigo el nuevo cap de este fic. Como ya se imaginarán, mi tiempo para escribir es mínimo así que entre excesos de trabajo, enfermedades estomacales y cambios de clima perjudiciales para la salud, conseguí terminar este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Y bueno, todavía cuento los días para la season premiere. Les agradezco su apoyo y sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el fic en general. Les mando un enorme saludo desde un pequeñísimo puntito en la Ciudad de México hasta donde tú, si tú, me estás leyendo. Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

La llamada me congeló la sangre. Aquella voz era tan familiar que supe de inmediato a quien pertenecía. Volví a revisar el caso de Schiavone solo para enterarme que en 3 meses saldría en libertad. Había llegado a un acuerdo para entregar a sus superiores y la reducción de su condena. No podía creer que dentro de 3 meses, mi vida correría peligro de nuevo. Era difícil pensar que Schiavone saldría tan pronto de prisión. Traté de pasar esos 3 meses con calma pero justo al término de ese ciclo, Schiavone me dio una sorpresa: Al salir de mi oficina, varios de sus hombres me secuestraron. Me llevaron a un departamento en las afueras del país. Al ver el rostro de Schiavone nuevamente, sentí un estrepitoso miedo. Se notaba tan tranquilo e imperturbable. Segundos después dijo con voz ronca:

_-Estuve esperando tanto tiempo para verte de nuevo Temperance Brennan._

_-Fue muy poco, ¿no lo cree? _–A pesar del miedo, traté de serenarme y no demostrar lo que en realidad sentía.

_-Creo que fue el suficiente para dejarte vivir. Ahora, tenemos una cuenta pendiente. _–En ese momento sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. Yo sabía que mi vida había llegado a su fin pero aún así me armé de valor para gritarle:

_-¡Usted es un delincuente y jamás se saldrá con la suya!_

_-Temperance, Temperance, Temperance._ –Respondió sin asombro ante mi reclamo:_ -Acaso no ves que lo último que muere es la esperanza. Yo tengo la esperanza de matar a Booth._

_-Por qué a él? ¡Yo soy la culpable de todo! _–En el fondo sabía que ahora que Seeley se había marchado, Schiavone no podría hacerle ningún daño. Así que en ese sentido, Booth estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, no me esperaba su respuesta.

_-Porque él me encarceló así que lo mataré antes que a ti. Sé que está en Washington. Afortunadamente cuando estuve preso tuve que cobrar algunos favores. Nunca pensé que te iba a dejar abandonada en Londres. Ya ves, qué gran amor te tiene? Es un idiota que no supo luchar por lo que quería. Definitivamente sería un gran honor poder clavar esta navaja en su cuerpo porque un disparo sería algo fácil. En cambio, torturarlo antes de matarlo sería un placer. _–En sus ojos podía verse la sed de venganza contra el agente que lo había detenido tiempo atrás.

Yo me quedé en silencio. Estaba impactada después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Al ver que yo no expresaba nada, simplemente le dijo a sus hombres: _-Tráiganme al desgraciado de inmediato. Su vida terminará en unas cuantas horas._

_-¡No lo hagas! Mátame a mí en su lugar. _–Respondí desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Seeley Booth era el hombre al que amaría por siempre. Estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por la suya sin pensarlo un segundo.

_-Quieres dar tu vida por la de él? _–En ese momento solo pude escuchar una sonora carcajada. Al recuperar la compostura continuó: _-Mejor sigamos con lo que teníamos pendiente. Qué te parece que te haga mía a cambio de su vida. Sabes que me gustas demasiado Temperance. Así que sería una buena idea aceptar este "convenio" pero con todo lo que implica. Obviamente no estaremos juntos una noche porque no quiero pasar solo el rato contigo. Quiero que seas mi esposa para que recuerdes cada día tu promesa de ser única y exclusivamente mía. _

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Ser su esposa era algo que no me esperaba. Cómo podía pensar en compartir el resto de mi vida al lado de semejante persona. Pero eso era poco comparado con salvar la vida de Booth. Él era la persona más importante en mi vida así que sin pensarlo le contesté:

_-Si tengo que hacer eso para salvarlo, acepto._

_-Ay Temperance. Seeley Booth no merece que una mujer como tú acepte esto con tal de salvar su vida. Así que tenemos un acuerdo. Por lo pronto, hoy pasarás la noche conmigo y mañana serás mi esposa. _–En su rostro apareció una sonrisa maquiavélica y una sonrisa lujuriosa al decir estas últimas palabras.

Yo sabía que acababa de cavar mi tumba. No tenía más opciones. Mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados en menos de un día. De la noche a la mañana, estaba casada con el hombre que más odiaba en la vida. Utilizó todas sus influencias para que nuestro enlace matrimonial saliera en todos los periódicos internacionales. Era increíble todo lo que vivía. Daba la apariencia de ser una mujer feliz pero en el fondo me daba asco tener que dormir con un hombre al que odiaba y al que tenía que satisfacer cuando lo deseara.

Como un hombre moderno, aceptó que siguiera trabajando en el periódico. Días después, recibí un telegrama en mi oficina. Éste decía: _"Por qué? Es una locura. Iré viernes 15. Te amo. Seeley". _Al leerlo, sentí miedo por lo que pudiera pasar cuando Booth y Schiavone se enfrentaran de nuevo. De inmediato, le pedí a Schiavone que nos fuéramos a dar un largo viaje para disfrutar de nuestro "bello" matrimonio. Él aceptó el trato y nos fuimos por 5 meses a recorrer el mundo. Al regresar a Londres, Booth me esperaba en mi oficina. Cuando nos vimos, lo primero que me dijo fue:

_-Veo que eres muy feliz en tu matrimonio. Entiendo ahora por qué no me aceptaste. Y yo investigando cuándo regresabas de tu fabuloso viaje para convencerte de que nuestro amor era verdadero, real. Pero veo que solo jugaste conmigo. _–Sus palabras eran bastante hirientes e irónicas. Mi corazón estaba desmoronándose por completo. Finalmente me preguntó: _-¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me amabas?_!

Por mis ojos estaban a punto de brotar lágrimas. Me dolían sus palabras así que le respondí: _-Te amo de verdad. Mi corazón te pertenece por completo. Este matrimonio es una farsa! No quería hacerlo. _–Rompí en llanto. Llevaba meses intentando desahogarme hasta que la presión terminó por ponerme en esa situación. Él se sorprendió al verme de esa forma. Se acercó a mí para abrazarme. Después tomó mi barbilla entre su mano y mirándome a los ojos me preguntó:

_-Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Por qué te casaste con ese mal nacido? Por qué aceptaste ser su mujer? _–Su voz era dulce ahora. Sentía ternura al verme tan devastada.

_-Amenazó con matarte. Sabes que es un tipo bastante peligroso y lo último que estaba dispuesta a permitir era que te hiciera algún daño. Fue mejor así. Pero una cosa sí te puedo asegurar. Él podrá tener mi cuerpo todas las noches pero siempre, y escúchalo bien Seeley, siempre mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecerán a ti. _–Palabras más sinceras no podría haber dicho en mi vida.

Booth no sabía qué hacer. Salió bastante enojado de mi oficina. Él sabía que yo había cometido una estupidez pero ya estaba hecho. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí necesitaba su presencia, aunque fueran algunos segundos más. No quería que aquel momento se convirtiera en la última vez que nos viéramos. En mi escritorio estaba anotado el lugar en el que estaba hospedado y decidí ir a verlo. Al llegar al hotel, me informaron que había salido. Decidí esperarlo. Cuando lo vi llegar, lo seguí hasta su habitación. Toqué la puerta. Al abrir, se sorprendió al verme.

_-Puedo pasar? _–Sin pensarlo, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara. Cuando cerró la puerta, se acercó a mí y dijo:

_-Aléjate de él. Si me amas, vuelve a mi lado. Vámonos a Washington o a donde tú quieras. _

Había hecho una promesa y nada haría que pusiera su vida en peligro: _-Seeley, te amo pero sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo. Sólo hay una manera de estar contigo siempre._

En ese momento lo besé. No pude contener el inmenso deseo de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos. Él correspondía a las caricias que yo le hacía. Nos dejamos llevar por todo lo que sentíamos. Nuevamente confirmé que nunca podría amar con tanta inmensidad a otro hombre. Me marché del hotel en la madrugada mientras Booth dormía. Al llegar a mi casa, Schiavone se hallaba dormido. Me acosté junto a él sabiendo que ese era mi lugar pero recordando los momentos que acababa de vivir con el amor de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente era mi aniversario de bodas. 6 meses de casada. Esa noche estuve con mi esposo para celebrar tan fabulosa fecha. Imaginaba que pronto terminaría todo ya que Booth debía volver a Washington pero mi pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

Seeley no quería irse de Londres sin mí. Seguimos viéndonos a escondidas por varios días hasta que me convenció de irme con él. Aquel día, llegué a mi casa dispuesta a enfrentar a mi marido así esperé a que Schiavone llegara pero comencé a sentir un poco de mareo. Pensé que se debía a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Al notar que el mareo se hacía más grande decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir al hospital. Cuando me disponía a salir de casa, mi flamante esposo llegó y no tuve más remedio que decirle a dónde me dirigía. Preocupado por mi salud, decidió acompañarme. Ya en el hospital, comprendí que el destino a veces se encarga de mover las piezas en direcciones contrarias. Después de hacerme unos estudios, el doctor nos dijo:

_-Señora, ya tengo el diagnóstico: Afortunadamente usted no tiene nada grave pero debo darles una noticia: Dentro de 8 meses, tendrán un nuevo integrante en casa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si quieren saber qué pasará, no se pierdan el último capítulo de este fic que espero subir la próxima semana. Les dije que era un fic cortito y aún así lo extendí un poco más. Ahora, solo me queda seguir pensando qué pasará en JP. Aunque si me quieren matar, les advierto que dejaré dos fics sin terminar y huerfanitos jajaja! N****o olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	6. La Razón de Mi Existir

**HELLO! Lo prometido es deuda. Finalmente hemos llegado al capítulo final de este fic. Les confieso que ha sido muy gratificante reescribirlo para convertirlo en un fanfic de nuestra serie favorita. Confieso que pensé que no sería mucho de su agrado por la forma en que se desarrollaron los eventos y por ser una historia diferente. Alguien me dijo que en el capítulo pasado las cosas habían ocurrido muy rápido. Advierto que en este último sucederá algo por el estilo. De cualquier forma, agradezco que hayan leído el fic. En verdad que sus comentarios me alegraron los días. Espero que este final sea de su agrado. Y bueno, sigo contando los días para la season premiere. Les agradezco su apoyo y sigan escribiendo sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, anécdotas, amenazas, alabanzas, jitomatazos, etc. sobre este cap o el fic en general. Les envío un enorme saludo y muchos besos y abrazos a todos los lugares donde están leyendo este último capítulo! Bye!**

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Schiavone se alegró por la noticia pero a mí me tomó por sorpresa ya que ese bebé podría ser de Booth. La duda no me dejaba descansar. Mi esposo estaba muy emocionado por convertirse en padre mientras que yo me sentía en una encrucijada porque debía pensar ya no solo en mí, sino también en el bebé. Horas después, busqué a Booth en su hotel para hablar con él:

_-Seeley, he tomado una decisión. Dije que me marcharía contigo pero creo que eso no será posible. Lo mejor es que te vayas solo. No me iré contigo. _–Mi mente obligaba a mi corazón a callar la verdad.

_-Qué te impide que te marches? _–Seeley no quería creer en mis palabras.

_-No puedo irme así. Es mejor que te vayas para siempre. Soy una mujer casada y mi deber es estar con mi marido. _–No podía decir nada sobre mi embarazo porque no estaba segura sobre la identidad del padre de mi bebé.

_-Te amenazó con matarme, verdad? _–Me conocía a la perfección. Sabía que había un motivo muy poderoso para quedarme.

_-No sabe que estás aquí así que no me ha amenazado con matarte. Ésta es mi decisión y espero que la entiendas pero si no es así no me importa en lo absoluto. Ahora vete y espero que no tenga que verte jamás en mi vida._

Salí del hotel sin decir nada y él tampoco me siguió. Mis palabras habían lastimado tanto su corazón como el mío pero era la mejor opción para todos. Sabía que si Booth reclamaba la paternidad de mi bebé, Schiavone lo mataría al descubrir mi infidelidad y por supuesto la vida de mi bebé estaba en riesgo. Por más que trataba de pensar en que Schiavone era el verdadero padre, la duda seguía en mi mente. Pasaron los meses hasta que llegó el día de su nacimiento. Después del parto, tuve entre mis brazos a una bebita a la que llamamos Alessandra. Cuando la vi por primera vez traté de buscar alguna señal en ella que me indicara quién era su padre. Algunos segundos después, finalmente la encontré.

Schiavone llenó de regalos a Alessandra. Cuando la cargaba sonreía como un hombre afortunado. La bebé se portó muy bien cuando llegó a la casa: no lloraba, dormía mucho y comía de todo. Eran tiempos difíciles pero grandiosos para mí porque mi hija estaba a mi lado. La vida ya no se me hacía tan difícil a lado de Schiavone porque esa pequeñita era la luz de esperanza que necesitaba en medio de tanta oscuridad. La registramos como Alessandra Schiavone Brennan, curiosamente ese nombre le gustó a la bebé.

**.**

**.**

Pasaron los días, los meses y los años. Schiavone seguía haciendo trabajos sucios pero estaba dispuesto a dejar todo lo malo por su hija cuando ella cumplió 12 años. Llegó a comentar en una ocasión mientras cenábamos solos:

_-Quiero preguntarte algo: Nuestro matrimonio tiene sentido o sólo es un compromiso? _–Ambos sabíamos cómo había comenzado nuestra relación y después de 13 años de matrimonio, necesitaba saber que sentimientos tenía por él. Me quedé unos segundos en silencio pensando en la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin titubear, le contesté:

_-Nuestra relación tuvo un desafortunado inicio. Ambos sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio era solo por conveniencia. Ahora que han pasado los años y al ver el amor que le tienes a nuestra hija, he descubierto que eres un buen hombre y también he aprendido a respetarte como mi esposo. _–Era un hecho que nunca me trató mal durante ese tiempo. Me dejó seguir trabajando como periodista y a Alessandra la adoraba. A pesar de todo, éramos su familia.

_-Voy a dejar todo para volver a ser un hombre de bien. Tú y Ale se lo merecen. Gracias por demostrarme su amor todos los días. _–En ese momento nos besamos. Sentía algo especial por él. Se había ganado mi cariño pero sabía perfectamente dentro de mi corazón que eso jamás sería amor.

A la mañana siguiente, recogí a mi hija en la escuela. Cuando llegué, la vi hablando con un hombre en la entrada del colegio. A simple vista no logré reconocerlo. Cuando me iba acercando, el hombre se marchó así que no pude averiguar quién era. Después de comer le pregunté por ese hombre misterioso:

_-Era un inspector de policía. Habló con todos los alumnos sobre seguridad y la maestra le prestó su lista de asistencia para preguntarnos cosas acerca de la plática. Cuando me preguntó a mí, se quedó un rato callado. A la salida, me dijo que conocía a mis padres. Yo me sorprendí. Fue entonces cuando vi que habías llegado y nos despedimos. _–Respondió ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo. A su corta edad era muy inteligente.

_-No creo conocer a un inspector de policía. A lo mejor es amigo de tu papá. _–Yo sabía que eso era imposible debido a la naturaleza de las actividades ilícitas de Schiavone.

_-Dijo que los conocía bien a los dos, y que ustedes lo conocen muy bien. _–Alessandra estaba un poco confundida con mis respuestas. Me quedé en silencio imaginando quién pudiera ser ese inspector. Después de unos segundos decidí preguntarle por la identidad de ese sujeto.

_-Cómo se llama ese inspector? _–Y con toda la inocencia del mundo, mi hija me trajo de vuelta el pasado que había enterrado tiempo atrás.

_-Es un inspector de policía americano que da pláticas en varios países. Nos habló de qué debíamos hacer en casos de ataques y cosas de esas. Si mal no recuerdo dijo que se llamaba Seeley Booth._

Al oír ese nombre después de tanto tiempo, sufrí un alarmante mareo. No podía creer que mi hija hubiera conocido al amor de mi juventud, al amor de mi vida. Alessandra me miró fijamente y dijo:

_-Por tu reacción veo que si lo conoces. Quién es y por qué nunca me han hablado de él? Papá y tú siempre me cuentan de sus amistades, de tus viajes buscando noticias y de la forma en que se conocieron y se enamoraron. _–Obviamente Alessandra creía que sus padres se habían conocido por casualidad y que nuestro "amor" había sobrevivido a nuestros continuos viajes de trabajo. Hablábamos de "nuestros" amigos, los cuales eran amigos de Schiavone pero que con el paso de los años aprendí a respetar como eso, amigos. Sin embargo, de esos amigos jamás había salido en las pláticas el nombre de Booth así que le respondí:

_-Es un viejo amigo mío. Hace muchos años que no sabía nada de él porque como bien dijiste es americano y vive en los Estados Unidos. Pero bueno, basta de tanta plática porque es momento de hacer la tarea._

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Booth estaba en Londres. En tantos años que habían pasado, no había un solo día en que no pensara en él y ahora estaba tan cerca de mí que no podía permanecer tranquila. Si Schiavone se enteraba que Seeley estaba en la ciudad, esta vez si lo mataría porque no iba a estar dispuesto a perderme y mucho menos a separarse de su hija. Al día siguiente, Booth se presentó en mi casa. Al verlo, quise morirme ya que todo mi pasado se empezaba a mezclar con mi presente:

_-Booth. Qué haces aquí? _–No había cambiado casi nada. Seguía siendo un hombre exquisitamente atractivo pero sus palabras fueron las que me sorprendieron de inmediato:

_-Necesito hablar contigo. Quiero saber si Alessandra es mi hija._

Me quedé en shock al escucharlo: _-De qué hablas? Alessandra es hija de mi esposo._

_-Hice cálculos Temperance y Alessandra puede ser mi hija. Necesito que me digas si esa pequeña es el fruto de nuestro amor! Fue por ella que decidiste quedarte con tu esposo? _–Booth necesitaba respuestas a todas sus interrogantes así que le contesté:

_-Lo siento pero mi hija tiene a un padre y ese es Francesco Schiavone. Él es el mejor padre y esposo que hayamos podido tener. Ahora te pido que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarme ni a mí ni a nadie de mi familia. _–Debía alejarlo antes de que mi esposo lo viera en la casa.

_-Te sigo amando Temperance. He deseado tantos años volver a verte, volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Te lo pido una vez más: vámonos juntos. No sé si Alessandra es mi hija o no y no me importa pero te aseguro que desde ayer que la conocí tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón porque es tu hija. _

Su declaración cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Yo jamás dejé de amarlo pero el bienestar de mi hija estaba sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre mi amor por él así que le contesté: _-Booth, debes saber que mi hija y solo ella es lo más importante en mi vida. Mucho más que tú o que Schiavone. No pienso separarla de su padre. Olvida todo lo que sientes por mí y vive tu propia vida. Adios Booth. _–Estaba por cerrarle la puerta cuando me respondió:

_-Escúchame bien Brennan! _–Su paciencia se había marchado dejando frente a mí a un Booth bastante decidido:_ En el fondo de mi corazón sé que Alessandra es mi hija así que esta vez no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Antes respeté todas tus decisiones pero ya me cansé! Esta vez no será así porque no me pienso separar de Alessandra. No descansaré hasta que estemos juntos los tres y eso es una promesa!_

Booth se marchó y yo me quedé pensando durante el resto de la mañana en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento. Cuando recogí a Alessandra en el colegio, la estreché entre mis brazos. Ella era lo mejor que tenía mi vida y ahora el destino se encargaba de ponerme en situaciones complicadas. Tenía la opción de aceptar una vida llena de amor al lado de Seeley pero eso sería un fuerte cambio para Alessandra. Ella adoraba a Schiavone, lo consideraba un héroe. Si ella decidiera no irse conmigo y quedarse con él… Mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos con tan solo imaginarlo. Como lo había dicho, ella era lo más importante en mi vida.

Esa tarde, Alessandra me pidió permiso para comer en casa de una amiga. No creí que ese día se convertiría en el peor de toda mi existencia. Eran las 10 de la noche y no había regresado aún de casa de su amiga. No sabíamos nada de ella. Yo estaba completamente desesperada. Había salido a las 8 con rumbo a nuestra casa pero jamás llegó. A las 11 de la noche, recibimos una llamada:

_-Tenemos a su pequeña hija. Es una niña muy especial así que no le haremos daño si nos devuelven lo que nos robaron hace tiempo. Schiavone sabe muy bien de qué hablamos. Nos comunicaremos nuevamente con ustedes en unas horas. Si no quieren encontrar el cadáver de su hija será mejor que nos entreguen todo, aboslutamente todo._

En ese momento se terminó la llamada. Tenían secuestrada a mi hija. Eran los antiguos jefes de Schiavone. Aquellos que había delatado para conseguir su libertad. Pedían algo a cambio de la vida de mi hija. Estábamos dispuestos a todo. Entregaríamos todo por mi niña, hasta la vida si fuera necesario. Minutos después, Booth llegó a la casa porque se había enterado de todo y quiso ayudarnos. Al verse frente a frente después de varios años, Schiavone y él no pudieron evitar sentir rencor por todo lo que había ocurrido pero mi esposo aceptó su ayuda porque lo único que le interesaba era hallar a su pequeña pero también pidió un favor especial: Que le brindaran extrema protección a él, a su hija y a mí porque acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. No podía creer que todo lo malo que hizo estuviera perjudicando a su hija. Yo seguía desesperada por hallar a mi pequeña pero aún no sabíamos nada. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y contesté de inmediato mientras Booth y la policía empezaban a grabar la conversación y rastrear a los secuestradores:

_-Casa de la familia Schiavone._

_-Me comunica con Francesco Schiavone? _–Era la misma voz que habíamos escuchado en la llamada anterior.

_-Quién lo llama? _–Necesitábamos una pista, la que fuera.

_-Un amigo de la infancia. _–Schiavone estaba a mi lado así que tomó la llamada.

_-Quién habla? _–Él sabía perfectamente quién era pero necesitaba tiempo para dar con el paradero de Alessandra.

_-Schiavone? Me alegra escucharte. Nos debes mucho por haberte salido del clan. Crees que debes pagar o quieres que nos cobremos de tu "tesoro"? _–Una perversa carcajada salió de su voz.

_-No le hagan daño! Qué es lo que quieren? _–Schiavone sabía qué era lo que les había quitado cuando los entregó a la policía años atrás pero debía hacer tiempo hablando con ellos.

_-Tú lo sabes bien. No tenemos que decírtelo por teléfono. Devuelve lo que es nuestro y te devolveremos a tu hija. Si no lo haces, también te la devolveremos pero después de que nos hayamos divertido con ella y de que la hayamos eliminado. Imagínate, una linda señorita como ella puede pasar un tiempo agradable con nosotros. _–Al escuchar esas palabras por el altavoz sentí que la sangre hervía por mis venas. Quería matarlos en ese momento tan solo por decir aquellas palabras.

_-Cuándo lo quieren? Por favor, no la lastimen! _–Schiavone amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas.

_-Lo más pronto posible pero no te puedo asegurar que a tu bebé no le pase nada. Es más, tal vez disfrute mucho de la fiestecita que haremos mi hermano y yo con ella. Los tres nos divertiremos. _–Quería sacarlo de quicio.

_-Si la tocas te mato! _–Esta vez, ya no pudo aguantar su furia.

_-No estás en posición de amenazarme! Sabes lo que quiero y date prisa porque tengo diversas fantasías placenteras. Arrivederci!_

Schiavone colgó el auricular mientras se derrumbaba en el sofá. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo quería encontrar a esos tipos y matarlos. No me importaba convertirme en una asesina si con eso lograba salvar a mi pequeña. Le exigí que me dijera dónde podía encontrarlos. En ese momento gritó que lo dejáramos solo y se fue a su estudio donde estuvo 2 horas encerrado. Al salir, llevaba una pistola en la mano y dijo:

_-Si me detienen, matarán a mi hija. Al que se interponga en mi camino, lo mataré sin importarme nada._

Todos lo dejamos pasar pero lo seguimos. Se dirigió al Banco Nacional de Londres. Ahí, le dieron la llave de una caja de seguridad que tenía con otro nombre. De ésta sacó un sobre amarillo y sellado. Después se dirigió a una cabaña que estaba en la carretera, en las afueras del país. Al llegar al lugar nos pidió que lo dejáramos solo. La policía, Booth y yo lo observábamos desde lejos. Él no se despegó de mí en ningún momento mientras que yo no podía contener la desesperación y angustia de que le hicieran daño a mi hija. Schiavone entró solo a la cabaña. Adentro, habló con uno de sus jefes, el que había hecho las llamadas:

_-Aquí está todo lo que me pidieron. El dinero y los centenarios que les quité. También están los documentos que los involucran en los tráficos de órganos desde hace 20 años. Es todo lo que tengo._

_-Parece que es todo pero aún nos falta algo. Dónde está el medallón? _–Ellos estaban dispuestos a todo si no les entregaba lo que faltaba.

_-No sé de qué medallón hablas? _–Schiavone sabía que no podía engañarlos tan fácilmente.

_-Y nosotros no sabemos qué le pasará a tu hija. ¡Tú nos quitaste el medallón! _–Su jefe se puso furioso al escuchar su respuesta.

_-Déjenla ir y se los daré. Por favor dejen que se vaya, ella es inocente de todo. El único culpable soy yo y aquí me tienen _–A Schiavone no le importaba morir mientras su hija estuviera a salvo.

_-Danos primero el medallón y asunto terminado. _–Aquel hombre estiró la mano para que Schiavone le entregara el medallón. Éste metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos para sacar el medallón. Al sacar su mano, sacó la pistola y le disparó matándolo en el acto.

Su compañero escuchó los disparos y salió de la habitación poniendo a Alessandra como su escudo protector. En ese instante, Schiavone le apuntaba dispuesto a matarlo pero al ver a su hija en aquella situación se quedó petrificado.

_-Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Tira el arma y dame el medallón ahora!_

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Booth y otros agentes se dirigían a la puerta trasera de la cabaña. Yo quería acompañarlos pero Seeley no me lo permitió. En sus ojos vi el temor de que algo malo pudiera pasarme pero también pude ver su determinación de que traería sana y salva a mi hija. En ese instante le di un pequeño beso en los labios mientras le decía: _-Ten cuidado por favor._ Lentamente consiguieron entrar sin hacer ningún ruido. Schiavone observó que Booth estaba detrás de su jefe apuntándole con su pistola. Entonces se abrió la camisa y le dijo:

_-Aquí está lo que buscas. Mi hija no tiene nada que ver con esto. Te pido que la sueltes por favor._

El individuo soltó a Alessandra. Ella quería correr al lado de su papá pero él le indico que se hiciera a un lado. La pequeña obedeció a su padre y corrió a esconderse al cuarto donde estaba como prisionera. Ahí vio a Booth quien le hizo la señal de que guardara silencio. Schiavone supo que su hija finalmente se encontraba a salvo. Lentamente se quitó el medallón que tenía puesto y se lo entregó a su jefe. Éste, al recibir el medallón, le dijo:

_-Esto es para que pagues por habernos traicionado a mi hermano y a mí. _–En ese momento le disparó sin que Booth pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Después se dio la vuelta dispuesto a matar a Alessandra mientras decía: _-Llegó la hora de tu muerte pequeña. _Pero no contaba con ver a Booth frente de él. Seeley al escuchar esas palabras le disparó matándolo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Cuando escuché todos los disparos corrí a buscar a mi pequeña. Observé que ella venía con uno de los oficiales. Lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mi hija mientras Booth revisaba a Schiavone en la cabaña; éste aún vivía pero se encontraba grave. De inmediato lo llevamos al hospital para que trataran de salvarlo. Booth le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio a Alessandra sobre todo lo que había pasado. Después le realizaron un examen médico donde se hacía constatar que mi pequeña estaba completamente bien. Gracias a Dios, esos malhechores no le habían hecho ningún daño.

Mientras tanto, Schiavone seguía en estado crítico. Al terminar la operación, el doctor nos llamó a Seeley y a mí para decirnos:

_-Señores, la operación fue muy complicada. Nosotros hicimos todo lo posible. Ahora, su recuperación no depende de nosotros sino de un verdadero milagro._

Yo me sentí muy mal al escuchar todo esto. Schiavone no merecía morir así. Pasó 72 horas en terapia intensiva. Al término de ese tiempo, recobró el sentido. De inmediato nos mandó llamar a Booth y a mí. Al verlo nos dijo:

_-Qué bueno que vinieron. Necesito hablarles. Voy a morir pronto. No tengo escapatoria. Pero quiero pedirles algo: Seeley, tú y yo nunca nos llevamos bien pero te agradezco que me ayudaras a recuperar a mi hija… a tu hija._

Yo me sorprendí al igual que Booth. Schiavone volteó para mirarlo mientras seguía hablando:

_-Alessandra es tu hija, Booth. Me di cuenta conforme iba creciendo porque era casi idéntica a ti pero con los hermosos ojos de su madre. A pesar de todo, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija. Cuídala mucho por favor. Ella aún es muy indefensa. No quiero que sufra. _–Después, dirigió su mirada hacia mis ojos:_ -A ti Temperance, quiero decirte que te amo, que me enamoré profundamente de ti y que quiero que ahora seas feliz con el hombre que amas. También deseo agradecerte el que me hayas dado la oportunidad de cuidar a Ale. Tú sabías quién era su padre y aún así te quedaste conmigo. Gracias por todo... _

Sus pulmones estaban muy dañados. El que quisiera hablar con nosotros empeoraba su salud. Como pudo, siguió diciendo: _-Quiero pedirles un último favor… En el cajón… izquierdo superior… del escritorio… de mi estudio… hay una llave… Ésa abre la caja fuerte… que está… detrás del cuadro… de Van Gogh... La combinación es… 36912… Ahí encontrarán… todo sobre… el tráfico… de órganos… Dile a Ale… que la quiero… con todo… mi… corazón…_

En ese momento Francesco Schiavone falleció. Al darle la noticia a mi pequeña se puso a llorar por la muerte de su papá. Booth estuvo conmigo en esos momentos tan dolorosos. Gracias a los documentos de Schiavone se pudo detener a una de las corporaciones más poderosas del tráfico de órganos en Londres. Después de tantos años, todo había llegado a su fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antes de que me maten por ese final que supongo les ha dejado con cara de What?, les comunico que falta que lean el epílogo de esta historia. Espero que por fin Brennan y Booth puedan estar juntos o tal vez no habrá un felices por siempre? Eso no lo sé todavía. Deberán convencerme con sus comentarios jajajaja! (No es broma, es bastante serio). **

**N****o olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Bye!**


	7. Epílogo: Construyendo Una Nueva Vida

**HELLO! Ahora sí, este es el último capítulo de este fic. Al finalizar el capítulo pasado pensé que me golpearían por dejar ese final así pero aquí está el epílogo con el verdadero final de la historia. Por otra parte quiero confesar algo: Me declaro culpable de haber cometido un crimen. Mi estimada bybtyty dijo que haría huelga de hambre hasta que subiera el epílogo. Así que pasado más de un mes, me declaro culpable de que no comieras nada desde entonces pero en cuanto leas el capítulo, podrás comer todo lo que quieras jajaja! La culpa de todo la tuvo mi trabajo así que sorry! Pero bueno, ya basta de palabras, aunque es un poco corto, espero les guste. Les mando muchos saludos desde un pequeño punto en la Ciudad de México. Bye! **

.

.

**DISCLAMER:** La serie de televisión Bones y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan, Kathy Reichs y la cadena televisora Fox.

.

.

Después de la muerte de mi esposo me sentí liberada. Durante muchos años dejé de pensar en mí, Temperance, la mujer para dedicarme a ser Temperance, la madre. Fue difícil ser esposa pero Schiavone se portó muy bien conmigo. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. Booth estaba a mi lado. Ambos anhelábamos estar juntos como debíamos haberlo estado desde años atrás. Lo mejor de todo es que teníamos una razón por la cual vivir: nuestra hija Alessandra.

Días después de la muerte de Schiavone, Booth me invitó a cenar. Creo que fue la primera vez que me puse nerviosa por salir con él. Las circunstancias eran diferentes a las de años atrás. Me sentía como una adolescente afortunada por salir con el galán del colegio. Cenamos en un restaurante fabuloso. Mientras comíamos, él se quedó mirándome fijamente en silencio:

_-Por qué me miras así Booth? _–Me sonrojaba que me mirara de esa manera.

_-Porque te ves maravillosa esta noche. Ese vestido se ve hermoso sobre tu cuerpo. _–Seeley esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al mencionar esas palabras.

_-No sigas por favor. Creo que estás exagerando. _–Definitivamente me ponía nerviosa estar en esa situación con él.

_-No exagero cuando digo que te amo, que nunca dejé de pensar en ti. _–En ese instante centró su mirada en mis ojos. _–Cuando decidiste quedarte a lado de tu esposo me sentí muy mal, llegué a odiarte por jugar así con mis sentimientos pero comprendí que tú ya habías escogido a la persona con la que querías pasar el resto de tus días. Al regresar a Washington traté de continuar con mi vida. Salí con muchas mujeres intentando olvidarte._

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sabía que yo era la culpable de lo que él sentía pero en aquel momento había tomado esa decisión por el bienestar de él y de Alessandra. En ese instante y temiendo su respuesta, le dije: _-Te enamoraste de una de esas mujeres?_

_-Me enamoré profundamente de una de ellas. Me sentía muy feliz a su lado por lo que le pedí matrimonio. Marianne aceptó mi propuesta y me sentí el hombre más afortunado que pudiera existir sobre la tierra. Pero tu recuerdo vivía en mi mente. No había ningún solo día en el que no me preguntara qué sería de ti, si eras feliz con tu marido. _–Mientras escuchaba sus palabras mi corazón se encogía de dolor. Me di cuenta de que tal vez me estaba creando una fantasía. Así que tuve que hacer la pregunta más difícil que podía hacer en aquel momento:

_-Te casaste con ella verdad? _–Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

_-Sí. Marianne y yo nos casamos. _–Su respuesta me dejó un inmenso dolor en lo más profundo de mi ser. Había sido una tonta por pensar que seguiría amándome como antes. Traté de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos. Si tenía alguna esperanza de iniciar una relación con él, ahora ésta se esfumaba porque el amor de mi vida ya era prohibido para mí. Booth se dio cuenta de ello. Se acercó a mi rostro y tomándome de la barbilla prosiguió: _-Pero como te dije. Todos los días tu recuerdo llegaba a mi mente. Comprendí que nunca iba a poder amarla con la misma intensidad con la que te amo. Nos separamos después de 3 años de matrimonio. Ambos sabíamos que era lo mejor para los dos pero nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos. Sin embargo sabía que tú nunca estarías conmigo así que me dediqué a ser el mejor en mi trabajo. Por diversas circunstancias he viajado mucho y uno de esos viajes me trajo de nuevo a Londres. Lo que menos creí posible fue que aquí conocería a mi hija y te volviera a ver. _

Me había quedado sin palabras. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que me dijo a continuación: _-Es por ello que no quiero perder más el tiempo. El destino nos jugó una mala pasada pero finalmente nos ha traído hasta este punto. Sé que acabas de enviudar pero quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo._

En ese momento abrió una cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Ese era un momento que recordaría por siempre. Una sonrisa brotó de mi cara: _-Sí, sí, sí. Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Te amo Booth._

También Booth esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar mi respuesta. Se acercó a mí para besarme. Era un beso tierno pero a la vez cargado de pasión. Como siempre, sus labios me hicieron vibrar de una manera asombrosa. Después de tantos años, sentir sus labios en los míos era un preciado tesoro que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar esta vez.

Cuando me acompañó de regreso a casa lo invité a pasar un momento para que siguiéramos platicando un rato. Nos sentamos en la sala mientras bebíamos un poco de vino. Permanecimos en silencio por algunos minutos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Finalmente él rompió el silencio:

_-Cuando supiste que estabas embarazada, sabías que ese bebé era mío? _

Me acerqué a él para acurrurcarme en su pecho: _-No. Tenía mis sospechas pero no podía estar segura. Cuando Alessandra nació supe que era tu hija. Hubiera querido decirte la verdad desde un principio pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que mi esposo te hiciera algo o a la bebé. Ella estaba antes que todos._

_-Lo entiendo pero tenía derecho a saberlo. Tenía derecho a saber que iba a tener un hijo. _–Booth tenía razón en su argumento pero yo en aquel momento, no tenía más opción.

_-Lo sé pero como acabo de decir, no podía poner sus vidas en peligro. O dime, si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras alejado de mí o te hubieras quedado a luchar por nosotros? _–Booth se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos para después responder:

_-Es verdad. Pero ahora quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Quiero acercarme a ella y que me vea como su padre y no solo como un amigo de la familia. Después le confesaremos la verdad. _–Seeley me estrechó entre sus brazos dándome un ligero abrazo.

_-Eso llevará un poco de tiempo. Alessandra adoraba a Schiavone, era lo máximo para ella. Lo más importante es que ella sepa que siempre podrá contar contigo de manera incondicional. _–Yo sabía que sería difícil pero no imposible que Booth se ganara la confianza y el cariño de Ale.

_-Vaya, de verdad que los años te han sentado de maravilla. Y hablando de esa forma, te ves extremadamente sensual. _

Giré mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle: _-Booth! Qué cosas dices! _

Mientras yo decía esto, él acercó su rostro al mío para tomar mis labios por sorpresa. En ese instante supe que no podía resistirme a él por mucho tiempo. Perdía poco a poco el control de mis pensamientos y de mis acciones. Sin embargo, aquel maravilloso momento que estaba por comenzar, fue interrumpido por un ruido ensordecedor. Espantada, me separé de Booth de inmediato pero no observé nada extraño. Supe entonces que el ruido venía de la parte superior de la casa. Subí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación de mi hija. La puerta estaba cerrada así que empecé a golpearla para que me abriera:

_-Ale! Hija! Ábreme por favor! Qué pasa! _–La puerta seguía sin abrirse: _-Abre Alessandra! Abre por favor!_

_-Déjame en paz! No quiero verte y mucho menos hablar contigo! _–Mi hija estaba furiosa pero yo no sabía el motivo.

_-Qué pasa! Ábreme por favor! _–Intenté abrir la perilla de la puerta sin resultado alguno.

_-Para qué? Además, tú estás muy ocupada o no? _–Estas palabras las gritó con toda la fuerza y enojo que tenía.

Al escuchar esas palabras comprendí todo. Booth que se encontraba junto a mí también entendió su reacción. Alessandra nos había visto besándonos en la sala. Traté de explicarle la situación:

_-Todo esto tiene una explicación! Hija, abre la puerta para que hablemos._

_-Por favor, hazle caso a tu madre. Los dos te explicaremos todo. _–Booth también quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotras. En ese momento ella abrió la puerta para gritarle:

_-Tú no te metas! Pensé que podía confiar en ti porque habías ayudado a mis papás a rescatarme pero ahora veo que lo que querías era enamorar a mi mamá! _–Seeley se había quedado en silencio.

_-No le hables de esa manera jovencita! _–No podía permitir que le hablara a su padre de esa manera aunque ella no lo supiera. Pero entonces volteó a mirarme para decirme con toda la rabia que sentía:

_-Y tú!… Mi padre acaba de morir y ya te besas con este tipo! _–Ya no pude más y le dije sin pensar en nada:

_-Alessandra! Él es tu padre!_

En ese instante, la habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Un segundo después, Alessandra me miró con rostro fúrico y simplemente me gritó:

_-Quién te crees que soy? Luke Skywalker! _

Booth soltó una carcajada ante la mirada atónita que ambas mostramos. Finalmente él le dijo: _-Es un hecho que no soy Darth Vader pero en verdad yo soy tu padre. Y si nunca estuve a tu lado es porque me acabo de enterar de tu existencia. Tu madre escogió a un magnífico hombre para que fuera tu padre y si no hubiera muerto, él seguiría siendo tu papá. Pero él me encargó antes de morir que te cuidara a ti y a tu madre porque eran su mayor tesoro. Es por ello que he estado con ustedes todo este tiempo y así seguirá siendo porque amo a tu madre con toda mi alma y corazón. De esa forma te quiero a ti. Por eso quiero pedirte una oportunidad para que nos conozcamos, para que juntos aprendamos a ser padre e hija. Sé que Schiavone siempre será tu papá pero ahora déjame ser un padre para ti también._

Alessandra se acercó a Booth lentamente para darle un abrazo muy especial. Ambos sintieron en ese momento el llamado de la sangre. Booth comprendió que aquella pequeña era fruto del inmenso amor que él y yo nos teníamos. Por su parte, Alessandra sintió en aquel abrazo un gran cariño paternal. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que él siempre estaría ahí para ella de una forma incondicional. Al ver aquella escena, supe que la completa felicidad por fin había llegado a mi vida.

Cuando ambos se separaron, mi hija también me abrazó:

_-Perdóname por favor mamá. _–Lágrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro.

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte hija. Entiendo tu reacción pero piensa que ahora tendrás 2 papás: Uno que estará siempre contigo en tu corazón y otro que daría la vida entera para cuidarte y protegerte. _–También las lágrimas salieron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_-Lo sé. Cuando lo conocí en el colegio me dio mucha confianza, ahora sé el por qué. También quiero pedirles perdón mamá y… papá… por lo que dije de Luke Skywalker. _

_-Te gusta la ciencia ficción verdad? _–Le preguntó Booth a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza: _-Definitivamente eres mi hija. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…_

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de películas y comics. Fue como si se encerraran en su propio mundo. Por mi parte, salí de la habitación sin que se dieran cuenta ya que ambos necesitaban tiempo y espacio para conocerse. No podía creer que por fin mi vida era mía nuevamente. Por fin ya no habría ni mentiras ni secretos.

**.**

**.**

Algunas veces no te das cuenta que esa persona que buscas se encuentra frente a tus ojos. Crees que todo eso es imposible, que aquel amigo de la juventud no puede ser lo que tú esperas. Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero estaba equivocada. Lo malo de todo es que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente la vida me ha enseñado a vivir el presente a lado de esa persona que mi corazón escogió para entregarle todo mi amor. Finalmente Booth y yo estamos juntos disfrutando 5 años de maravilloso matrimonio lleno de amor y fidelidad junto a nuestra amada hija. Hace muchos años no pensaba tener a las 2 personas que más amo a mi lado. Ahora, este sueño, ya es una realidad.

THE END

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiero agradecer el inmenso apoyo a CookiesChocolateCandy, Brennangirl, Caris Bennet, Lau Bones, HuddlyBBlove, bybtyty, glheart, Margarita 1733, Kriistii-G29, RosarioBoothBrennan, booth bones, gisytheblack y pimar por haber leído este fic y mucho más por retroalimentarme con sus comentarios. En verdad que me alegraban los días. Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras y por el tiempo que dedicaron en leer a esta humilde servidora.**

**Y a ti, lector anónimo, si has llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias por leer. Sólo te pido un último favor: que me dejes saber tu opinión sobre este fic.**

**Finalmente, n****o olviden presionar el botoncito de abajo por última vez para decirme si les gustó! Y si no, pues también oprímanlo! Aunque sea para decir: Hasta la próxima!**

**Bye! **


End file.
